This invention relates to a reproduction device for optical disks, and more specifically, to a device for conducting appropriate reproduction and recording according to the kind of optical disk by relating a plurality of optical systems having different beam spot sizes or different wavelengths and a signal processing system having a plurality of signal processing characteristics corresponding to the above-mentioned plurality of optical systems.
Conventional reproduction devices of optical disks for music allow switching of the moving range of a pick-up device according to the size of the optical disk (having a diameter of 12 cm, 8 cm and the like). However, such reproduction devices require as a premise that the recorded signal system be standardized. Therefore, the disk corresponding functions can be designed based on only the size of the optical disk.
However, since various kinds of optical disks have been developed, optical disks having different signal recording systems and standards exist. Although reproduction devices corresponding to each optical disk have been developed, it is inconvenient for users.
As mentioned above, various kinds of optical disks having different signal recording systems and standards now exist. Therefore, a device for recording and reproducing corresponding to various kinds of optical disks is being required.